LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie
LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie, or simply LarryBoy, is a 3D computer-animated superhero action-comedy Christian family film directed by Tim Hodge, produced by Dreamworks Animation, Universal Animation Studios, and Big Idea Entertainment, and distributed by Universal Pictures. This film is based on the VeggieTales series and the LarryBoy films. The film explains the origins of LarryBoy, a cucumber dealing with criticism while trying to make a name for himself as a superhero. It features the voices of Mike Nawrocki, Phil Vischer, Jim Poole, Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen, Tim Hodge, Dustin Hoffman and Willem Dafoe. The film includes songs performed by Nicole C. Mullen, Skillet, TobyMac, and Christian rap artist Lecrae. It is rated PG and serves as the first theatrical feature-length LarryBoy film in the franchise. It was followed by a sequel, LarryBoy Unleashed. Plot The film opens at night in the city of Bumblyburg as a group of robbers are on the run from the cops. They catch all but one thief, who gets cornered and defeated in an alley by LarryBoy. The cucumber disappears, with Officer Scooter Carrot just barely catching a glimpse of him. The next day, as folks like Mayor Blueberry and the cops are being interviewed about LarryBoy, resident billionaire Larry the Cucumber is fired from the local plumbing company for arriving late to work and sleeping on the job. He returns to the Larry Manor to meet with his butler Alfred Asparagus. Larry turns on the television and watches as various citizens talk about LarryBoy and whether or not they need his help. The billionaire is visibly upset with this until Alfred reminds him to finish packing for his upcoming training sessions with retired superhero Bok Choy. Later that evening, the police are trying to stop a group of criminals from breaking out of prison, but to no avail. The criminals are introduced to Awful Alvin, a mad scientist who wants their help to rule the city. LarryBoy meets with Bok Choy and explains that he’s vowed to become a superhero ever since the day he saved his wind-up lobster from the toilet with a plunger. His tutor is confused by this, but decides to help him regardless. After training for a few months, Larry returns home to find the city in ruins. Alfred introduces him to a new hideout and a special vehicle built underneath the Larry Manor. He explains that Awful Alvin hospitalized the mayor and seized control of Bumblyburg. LarryBoy sees this as an opportunity to prove his doubters wrong. That evening, some of Alvin’s new partners are battling a few officers before LarryBoy arrives in his newly-built LarryMobile to stop them. The cops take the criminals in as Scooter offers a partnership to LarryBoy. The latter refuses, saying that he works alone, but the officer tells him to at least consider. As weeks go by, LarryBoy continues taking out criminals while gaining the attention of Awful Alvin in the process. One night, LarryBoy comes face to face with Awful Alvin and his inanimate sidekick Lampy. Alvin brags about how he made a name for himself and insults LarryBoy for trying to stand up against him. This causes a fight to break out between them. LarryBoy almost gets the better of Alvin before getting assaulted by the latter’s new robots. Alvin escapes just before the cops show up to take out the crooks. LarryBoy reluctantly thanks them before leaving. The next day, Larry and Alfred visit a recovering Mayor Blueberry, whose words remind Larry why he wanted to fight crime in the first place. Feeling motivated, Larry promises her that the city will be in better shape soon. He suits up and races to the police station to accept Scooter’s offer. Their partnership leads to fewer crimes in the city, much to Alvin‘s fury. Sometime afterwards, Alvin turns Lampy into a dangerous weapon and builds a larger army of robots. Accompanied by Mayor Blueberry and Bok Choy, LarryBoy and Scooter help the citizens end Alvin's reign of terror. LarryBoy gets into a one-on-one battle with Awful Alvin, declaring himself as a hero and ultimately defeating the scientist. With Awful Alvin arrested, the citizens begin to show more appreciation towards LarryBoy. Mayor Blueberry awards him with the key to the city and Scooter creates the Larry-Signal as a way of contacting him. Later, LarryBoy gets accepted into Bok Choy's new superhero class at the Bumblyburg Community College. The plunger-headed hero continues fighting crime in Bumblyburg while gaining more recognition. One night, as the Larry-Signal lights up the night sky, LarryBoy heads down to the police station in the LarryMobile. Scooter states that something from outer space landed somewhere in Bumblyburg and that he should go check it out. Without hesitation, LarryBoy jumps into his car and speeds down the road. Voice Cast Major characters * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy, a billionaire superhero and the main protagonist. * Phil Vischer as Alfred (Archibald Asparagus), LarryBoy's butler and the main deuteragonist. * Jim Poole as Officer Scooter Carrot, a police officer who appreciates LarryBoy’s efforts. * Dustin Hoffman as Bok Choy, a retired superhero who trains LarryBoy. * Willem Dafoe as Awful Alvin the Onion, a mad scientist and the main antagonist. Minor characters * Tress MacNeille - Mayor Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Mom Asparagus, additional voices * Phil Vischer - Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Philippe, Fire Marshall Grape, Baker Lunt, Mr. Nezzer, additional voices * Steven Blum - Policeman #2 * Patrick Seitz - Samuel Squash * Roger Craig Smith - Chris Radishfield * Caitlin Glass - Cammy Cucumber * Wally Wingert - Policeman #1 * Mike Nawrocki - Jerry Gourd, Jean-Claude, additional voices * Rob Paulsen - Dad Asparagus, Mr. Vandrahosenhegamerr, additional Voices * Tim Hodge - Khalil the Caterpillar, Officer Olaf, additional voices * Shari Belgeau - Vicky Cucumber, additional voices * Maurice LaMarche - Chief Croswell * Dee Bradley Baker - Herbert, Wally, Mr. Mahoney, additional voices * Josh Gad * Josh Keaton * Adam McArthur * Michelle Ruff - Notes/Trivia * The film was created to thank many VeggieTales and LarryBoy fans who requested it. * Because the film serves as an origin story, its events begin less than two years prior to the events of LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space, and therefore also takes place before any of the other LarryBoy episodes. As a result, Jimmy and Jerry still work at the Bumblyburg Science Lab, the Larry-Manor and the LarryMobile have the same designs they had in the aforementioned episode, and the LarryMobile doesn't do much yet. * The movie includes elements from LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, such as Bob being the editor in chief of the Daily Bumble. Also, Alfred advises Larry to get a job at the Daily Bumble, as a reference to the fact that he's a janitor in the spinoff. Some characters from the show even make appearances in the background if you look closely enough. And due to fan support, Awful Alvin was added as the main antagonist. * The film reveals how Awful Alvin came to know and hate LarryBoy. * The writers considered creating a new villain, but decided to use Awful Alvin instead. * There are moments in the film where LarryBoy battles against tornadoes and parking violations as a reference to his character bio on the original LarryBoy website. * When Scooter tells LarryBoy that something came from outer space, it begins the events of LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space. * In one scene, LarryBoy’s phone number is featured on a poster for anyone who wants to contact him during the day. This could explain why Mayor Blueberry contacted Larry in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed if she needed LarryBoy instead. * Somewhere in the film, Alfred turns down a job as LarryBoy's sidekick because he doesn’t look good in spandex. This is a reference to his character bio on the original LarryBoy website. * The film takes inspiration from the Batman franchise while also trying to be its own thing. * The film uses the original designs for the VeggieTales characters. ** This is the first time in VeggieTales history since Beauty and the Beet ''that the original designs for the ''VeggieTales characters were used. * The key to the city would be seen at the LarryCave in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. * The film teaches a lesson in dealing with criticism, which is something that other fictional superheroes tend to deal with. * LarryBoy uses a lot more gadgets in this film, such as bubblegum blowers and smoke bombs. * It is mentioned in the film that LarryBoy isn't the first superhero Bumblyburg has had. This is a reference to the LarryBoy chapter books. Pruneman was the town's first superhero, and Bok Choy took over many years later. * This film was released to celebrate the 20th anniversary of LarryBoy's first appearance in Dave and the Giant Pickle. On a related note, LarryBoy's backstory is a reference to that very episode--he states that he didn't feel special as a kid--as well as an old interview written by Mike Nappa, who would later write the book LarryBoy and the Quitter Critter Quad Squad. * Larry’s nephew Barth appears in the film. * This movie marks the very first time LarryBoy's beginnings were mentioned. * The original LarryBoy theme song returns in this movie, as well as in the trailers. * DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India worked together to create the main 3D animated sequences for the movie, using the original character designs from VeggieTales and its 2D animated spin-off LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, while Toon City Animation works on the 2D animated flashback sequences. * An anthology called Beneath the Plungers was featured on the film's DVD release. It involves LarryBoy and Alfred sharing stories in the LarryCave about mysteries unknown to fans (villain origins, other superheroes, etc.). * The songs "Hero" and "Feel Invincible" by Skillet were used to promote the movie's release. * The DVD includes commentary by LarryBoy (Mike Nawrocki) and Alfred (Phil Vischer). * Khalil the Caterpillar and Pa Grape both made cameo appearances in the movie respectively. * To celebrate the release of the film, the original LarryBoy website was brought back and given a major reboot, complete with character bios, new games, soundtracks and more. * A video game known as LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Game was released a few weeks after the movie. It was based on the events of the film and is the second LarryBoy video game to be released, with the first one being LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (based on the episode). * Voice Actors who work on Capcom products, such as Patrick Seitz, Caitlin Glass, Michelle Ruff, Johnny Yong Bosch, Roger Craig Smith and others, provide their voices in the film. ** In fact, as a reference, the might between Awful Alvin and LarryBoy is similar to how Ryu fought against M. Bison. * This is the first VeggieTales movie to be rated PG. * A soundtrack and a novelization were released to promote the movie. * This is the second VeggieTales movie to be distributed by Universal Pictures, with the first one being The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Category:VeggieTales Category:Movies Category:Larryboy Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Computer-animated Category:PG Category:Films Category:Superhero movie Category:Comedy Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Animated Films Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Flash Animation Category:CGI-animated Category:2D animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Superhero films Category:Family films Category:PG-Rated films Category:Nephelodeon's ideas